Time-line
by NatalieAva
Summary: The Avengers some how end up in the future where have the world is controlled by a 'mad man'. Their children and a few others are the only ones who stand up to him. Will they be able to help their children, with the war, and help them keep the ones they love alive.


_I fixed some of my mistakes this is the new Chapter one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. If I did then I might actually be able to afford my college without loans lol. So this is a Fanfiction of mine with the Avengers kids in the future. I'll update more after I get my exams done in three weeks._

…..

It had been a long day, one that topped off an even longer two months, helping Mark seat up the cube that would protect the island, her home land, from Charlie and his people, so that the refugees could live there safely and leave the underground compound to those fighting the mad man who now controlled half of the world. It was a good thing they weren't going to have to go back for a few months she wasn't looking forward to going back to the island. It held to many sad memories for her. She was tired, her feet and calves were sore, from wearing her heeled boots all day every day, and all she wanted was to take a bath in Jason's apartment he has in the underground compound.

All of musing and fussing she was doing in her head was probably why she missed the fact that someone was in his apartment until she was in his bedroom, throwing her boots to the side, untying her tight, stiff black strapless top that stretched to under her butt. She'd just pulled the string out of her top, about to pill the confining material off when someone coughed from the other side of the room, over by the bed. She whirled, pulling her dagger from the holster on her thigh letting fire surround it and her hand training her gold eyes on the source of the sound.

"Oh, now don't stop on my account,"

She lowered her weapon, placed it on the table beside her.

"Jason,"

He leaned forward on his knees, the cocky grin she'd been missing stretched across his features.

"Are you expecting someone else in our room Av?"

"You are living dangerously today," she said her accent slipping more heavily into her voice watching the muscles bunch in his uncovered arms, she loved his arms, and his muscles were so big she couldn't wrap her hands around his upper arms. The rest of his body was the same, and despite what people thought his muscles did nothing to hinder how flexible he was. Instead of answering her question he just continued to watch her. She continued to untie the last string holding her top on. "I could have stab you, or set you on fire,"

His eyes fell to her cleavage, and he watched her like his namesake/ code name, whatever you wanted to call it he inherited from his father as she pulled her top off setting it down on the back of a chair near her. Hawkeye indeed...

"Well, it was a risk I was willing to take," he said. He licked his lips. Oh, how much she loved to tease him. She was going to draw this out, see if he would continue to watch her and talk to her or if she could push him enough that he would take the rest of her clothes off for her.

She walked over to him slowly, unzipping her pants and pausing to roll them down her legs leaving the black fabric in a puddle on the floor behind her.

"Why are you back so early? Did something go wrong?" she asked coming to a standstill between his legs. His hands came up to her sides then, digging into her dark tan flesh. She watched as his eyes raked over her skin, as he took her in after so long apart. He leaned in, pressing his face against her chest, and pressing a kiss to one of the black birds in flight on her chest that followed the curve of her breast.

"No, we found some interesting people today, they were being attacked. Brought them back, I'll talk to them later; Josh is taking care of them and the debriefings and doing the reports. And I well, I just needed to see you," he said, and she could hear every moment of the two months they'd been apart thick in his voice.

"Who are they," She asked pulling on his light brown hair to get him to look at her.

"The Avengers form the past, about twenty-four years in the past to be exact," he answers rubbing his hands up her sides.

"You're parents, Natasha, and Clint, yes," She asked. He didn't talk much about his parents but he had told her enough for her to know that them being her was upsetting him.

"Yeah, and Josh's dad the captain, and Mark's dad iron man, and of course the hulk, Doctor Banner," he sighed "I don't want to talk about this Av, I missed you," she'd missed him, too. He nuzzled her with his chin, thoroughly distracting her from her musings, and his hands ere elsewhere, traveling down her body, grasping at her hips, her thighs, her ass.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly or, tried to, at least. Her voice was far breathier than she'd like to admit. "So you're just here for a booty call?"

"You're the one that came in here looking like that and taking your clothes off," he chuckled, and the deep rumble cut into her, hitting her in the gut and running up and down her spine. She felt wetness pool between her legs, and dammit she was glad he was back at the same time as her.

"Where am I supposed to stay you never got around to finding me my own room in the year and half that you brought me back," she smiled down at him. "Don't think I don't know why, now what do you want to do,"

"Well can you blame a guy for wanting a gorgeous woman in bed with him every night? Besides why wouldn't I want you living with me we have spent too much of our relationship apart, I love having you with me," he said, sliding his hands along the edge of her panties, teasing her with the rough tips of his fingers.

"I know Jason, I love being with you too. Now I want you to make love to me," she said simply, cutting straight to the point because he was here and she wants him, and he clearly didn't want to talk about the Avengers being here yet, and she was more than happy to distracted him.

He laughed again, and she squirmed in his grasp, well past ready for him to tear the rest of her clothes off. He grabbed her breast instead though, squeezing and running his thumbs over her nipples, teasing her through the thin fabric of her wrap.

He pulled the wrap down over the swell of her breasts, exposing her to the slightly cool air in her apartment. He always keeps it cool in his apartment for her. Jason used one arm to grab around her back, pulling her close until she was flush against him, and then he drew one hard nipple into his mouth then the other, sucking and nibbling, and squeezing her with his free hand. Her head lolled back making her long red-brown hair hang even lower on her back, and she wasn't sure how she was still standing except that he was supporting her, holding her up.

"I ever till you how much I love your body?" he growled, staring up at her, and she thought she might come just from the look he was giving her as he sucked her back into his mouth.

She cried out, unable to restrain the noise that worked its way out of her throat, and then she couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't take the teasing, so she pushed him flat onto his back. Taken off guard, his eyes widened for a moment, almost as if he were insulted, but then she was working on his pants, unzipping him, and he moved to help her as she talked to him in her native language. Though he couldn't understand her he loved to her talk in her native thought, love the way her voice sound, almost as much as he loved her accent when she spoke English. He lifted his hips, and she tugged firmly, pulling off his pants and underwear in one motion, and she was glad he'd thought to take off his shoes when he walked in because it just made all of this easier.

His cock sprang free when she stripped him, the telltale glisten of precome moistening the tip. Maybe it really had been too long since she'd seen him because instead of just getting on top of him, instead of sitting on him like she'd intended, she found herself leaning to take him into her mouth, bending over him and sucking on the thick length of his cock.

"Shit!" he shouted when she swallowed him down, and he bucked upward when she grasped his balls, tugging gently on his flesh, the way she knew he really liked. She could feel him tightening up underneath her palms, felt his balls retract up into his body and his cock jump against her tongue.

She wanted to keep going, wanted to suck his cock until he erupted into her mouth just the thought of swallowing his come was making her wetter. She slid a hand down her own body, humming a tuneless song to heighten his pleasure, and she easily found her clit, sliding through her wet folds and flicking herself in time to her motions above. She felt him twitch dangerously, and then his hand was in her hair, tugging her off him.

"Don't think I don't want to do that, Av," he said as she gasped for air. "But it's been two months since I've seen you, and I really want to come in your pussy first." He noticed what her lower hand was doing then, noticed that she was still masturbating as he spoke. Cursing once more, he slid his eyes away, not looking at her.

"Do you have the slightest idea what you're doing to me right now?" he asked, and it was probably rhetorical, but she nodded anyway.

"Yes,"

His eyes rolled back in his head a little, and it was gratifying to see that she hadn't lost her touch, that she could still diminish him to this state without much effort at all. He was gorgeous in front her, a sight for sore eyes, beautiful and disheveled with his under shirt rucked up and exposing the lower reach of his muscular abdomen. She hungrily drank the sight of him in, the thick ropes of muscle that comprised his thighs, his hard, thick cock jutting up from the join of his legs.

"Av, you're going to have to speak English I can't understand you," he said in answer to her muttering in her native tough.

"Take your shirt off," she said her accent thick in her voice. She needed to see him, all of him. His chest, the muscles of his shoulders and arms she wanted to watch him strain as he moved. He obeyed, of course he did, and he pulled his undershirt over his head, sliding further back on his bed to make more room for her. She didn't join him there, not just yet, but instead reached behind her back to unhook the clasp holding her wrap around her chest, tossing it carelessly away, and then she inched her panties down over her hips, inch by inch, grinning when he couldn't stop himself from pumping his cock.

"Oh, dammit, Ava just climb on top of me already," he said, half-exasperated, half-amused, and she gave in, scrambling up onto the bed. She straddled him, well past ready for him, and she braced her hands lightly on his shoulders. He reached down between them, grabbing his cock and helping her slide down onto him. He was thick, thicker than she really remembered because imagination and masturbation was a poor substitute for him between her thighs.

She moaned as he stretched her, filling her so tightly. He put his big hands on her hips and sat back as she took him, letting her set the pace.

"Damn," she breathed, her head thrown back in ecstasy when her ass finally met the tops of his thighs long hair dipping down her back further covering the tattoo of a large bird incased in flames. She didn't know how she made do with just her fingers to keep her company.

"You feel so good," he said bucking underneath her. She clenched her inner muscles around him, and he sucked in a ragged breath, obviously as close to the edge as she was.

Her hands travelled up her body to play with her nipples as she rode him, raising and lowering herself on her knees slowly. He helped her along, guiding her with a hand on her waist and sliding the other to where their bodies met to finger her clit as they moved. After especially satisfying moan, he sat up, bracing all of his weight on one arm and changing the angle of his hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Each thrust hit her in right spot, causing little jolts of pleasure to wash through her with every movement.

He kissed her then, at last, and she hadn't even realized how much she'd missed the taste of him until she was confronted with it again, and she couldn't get enough of it, sucking on his lips, his tongue, lapping edges of his mouth, his jaw, taking in all the things that had been nothing but memory so recently.

He flipped her to her back, and she expected him to screw her harder, faster, to pull his lips from hers, but instead he bent back down, claiming her mouth again. She brought her legs up around his waist, tightened her grasp as he thrust into her, and she could feel that familiar tension coiling at the base of her spine.

"Jason," she mumbled against his lips accent slipping into her voice even more to wear it was hard to understand her, but there was no reason for it, except that she needed to say his name, wanted the syllable on her lips as he pounded into her. He much have felt the same because he echoed her name back, and it was great, so great to be here with him, to have him moving inside of her, to be in the arms of the one person who knew her better than anyone, the man she loved, and then she was there, shaking around him, spamming and crying out his name, a ragged curse into the air, and there were explosions behind her eyes, fireworks that shorted out her brain.

He was still hard and thrusting into her when she came back to herself, his face red with exertion while she sighed and stretched. He made a low, frustrated noise, and she could tell that the position wasn't working for him, that he wasn't going to make it from this angle. She knew from long experience that he was a very visual person, and it was just as much the picture she presented as it was the feel of her wet pussy squeezing his cock that would make him lose his cool.

She touched his face to get his attention. "How do you want me?"

"Can I have you on your knees," he said, which was ridiculous because the way he made her feel she'd do whatever he wanted with the hope that she could make him feel the same. He slid out of her, and she turned over, raising herself up on her hands and knees, pulling her long hair over her shoulder.

"Like this?" she asked, turning a grin over her tan shoulder giving him a great view of the tattoos on her back and wagging her ass at him. He wiped the grin right off her face with the look on his face, the raw, open, mouthed desire mixed with love she saw there. She'd missed that look, missed him. Then he was on his knees too, and he grabbed her by the hips and sunk back into her all the way to the hilt, and she forgot all about missing him because he was here, and his hands were on her sides and he was pumping into her. She loved the way that he touched her body, sliding his hand up and down her sides, and back, lovingly, when they made love like this. The time that they get to spend together alone either making love or cuddling, and talking as he held her in his arms were as close to perfect as her life ever got.

She felt herself tighten back up as he pumped into her, and she knew it wouldn't take much for her to come again, not like this, not the way she felt right now. He must have known it, too, must have felt her pussy quiver around him, and he reached around her body to grab her breast, pinching her nipples and sending sparks of sharp pleasure through her body.

She feel forward, her face pressing into one of his pillows, unable to keep her weight on her hands, and then his fingers moved down to her pussy to play with her clit as he pumped into her, and she was close.

He shouted her name, the pressure of his right hand at the crook of her hip tightening almost to the point of pain, and she felt him come, felt him explode inside of her and it was enough to send her over the edge after him, her own cries of pleasure muffled into the pillow.

They rolled boneless to their sides, and she relaxed into him, relishing the way he cradled her against his chest as their breathing returned to normal.

"What do you have to do tomorrow," he said into her hair.

"No,"

"Spend tomorrow in bed with me,"

"Now why should I do that?" She laughed and rolled closer to him, twisting around and putting her thigh over his hip propping herself up on her elbow.

"Please Ava?" he asked looking at her with big, wide eyes.

"What about all the planning and going over what all the teams found when the when out though some of the cities? Not to mention with the Avengers being her from the past. We need to talk to them, see what happed. Who knows what Josh is telling them or Mark you know he's found out about them by now, yes. Don't you want to go talk to them," she said.

"Ok, but Josh can handle it for a little while longer and I don't care what they tell them," he said running his hand down her spin, tracing her tattoo, and she shivered at the touch. That was all her ever had to do to make her want him.

"Jason,"

"Av," he murmured his hand now on her ass. She felt him stir against her as he clutched her flesh, and she definitely wasn't thinking straight.

"Jason, we need to work tomorrow," she managed, letting him pull on her hair, tipping her head back so he could lick her throat.

"Oaky, but we have ten hours before anyone needs us," he said, sucking on the hollow of her throat. "And there are a few things I've been dreaming about doing with you."

"Fine in the morning we work,"

"Av, we'll deal with it in the morning, I want you to meet them. But right now I just want to make love to you," She chuckled as he worked his way down her body.

…

So what do you think guys? It's my first Fanfiction. I'll update after my exams end in two weeks.


End file.
